What happens when Zelgadis saves Gourry from one of Linas Blows?
by Ms.Lulu
Summary: The title pretty much speaks for itself. This might be a one shot, but the ending is just to irresistible to continue ! UPDATED: Ch2
1. Chapter 1

**So what happens when Zelgadis tries to save Gourry from one of Linas blows? Read on to find out!**

"Amelia? Just what do you think you're doing?!" lowering his voice as he was being shoved against the corner of their own dark closet.

"Mr. Zelgadis please just trust me on this! I know for a fact this is the best way to get out of this situation! So sshhhh!" Placing a finger on her rosy puff lips, receiving a blush from his stone blue cheeks.

After finally settling in the now cramped closet, Amelia had no choice but to allow a certain _part _of her body to touch Zelgadis as she was looking though the small crack to check if the coast was clear.

'Please tell me this isn't happening right now, of all the… IS SOMEONE TESTING ME!?' Zelgadis couldn't help but look away in any other direction, having no clue how it all ended up like this.

Moments ago I, Amelia, Gourry and of course Lina were sitting around a table enjoying a meal, if you could call a man and woman vigorously swallowing down food and snatching the others whenever the moment allowed so an enjoyment, Ahem, so eventually it came to a stop when everyone had their own fill. Then it happened.

"Hey Lina, isn't it about that time where that thing comes around?" asked Gourry. "Huh? What are you getting at Gourry? Are you having one of your Jelly fish brain moments" laughed Lina.

"No I'm serious isn't it about that time?" I looked at Gourry, Immediately feeling sorry for what was about to happen to him.

"Gourry what are you getting at?" "Oh, well you know, when you lose your magic and can't do much to just about anyone."

Lina's brow started to twitch, conjuring up a fire ball under her breath.

"AH hold it Ms. Lina! Please don't fry up Mr. Gourry I'm sure he didn't mean it!" spoke Amelia.

I know Gourry isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but I really had to help the guy out this time, even though let's admit, he did kind of deserve Linas rage.

As the heroic dark knight I am, I decided to hold down linas arms before she could finish making the spell. In doing so of course, I just so happened to send some of my hot tea on her chest.

At that moment everyone in the diner was looking at us, afraid for my life I started to stutter. "Um, L-Lina you know I w-was j-just trying to calm down the s-sitcu-"before I could finish that sentence Amelia grabbed me by the arm and ran out of the diner, leaving Gourry to hold down Lina before she could catch up with us.

At this time we were heading down the road and luckily found a nearby inn to take shelter. Amelia quickly paid up front with her Seyruun gold card her father had given her for emergencies, and I admit I took it to heart to find this was an emergency to her. By the time I finished this thought I was pushed into our room, inside the closet, with Amelia pressing against my… well... thighs.

"Okay Mr. Zelgadis I think we'll be fine here for a while, till Lina cools down." Zelgadis simply just nodded, looking away, thinking she had yet to figure out just what kind of position they were in.

As Amelia closed the closet she immediately figured out that she wasn't exactly pressing her bottom against the wall, quickly turning around to face him.

"Ah! Mr. Zelgadis I'm sorry! I didn't know I was touching you!" Amelia quickly tried to bow her head, but hit him square in the chest instead, giving her a small pump.

"Hey! Amelia are you alright? You should know not to get too close to me.." replied Zelgadis holding her so that she wouldn't fall. Amelia looked up facing him, giving a cute rosy smile. "You know Mr. Zelgadis I think that was awfully brave of you to save Gourry like that." "I'm not so sure about that, we made him stay behind with Lina", "that may be true, but she'll probably forget everything he said after what happened!" said Amelia with a small cute smile to her face.

"Um.. so how exactly do you know that this is the best option to hide away from Lina anyways?"

"Well.. you see back when Ms. Lina was in Seyruun for a while she caused a little uproar, I told her she couldn't have any more food since she had nearly eaten a third of Seyruuns own rations, and well she didn't take it too well, you know how Ms. Lina is with food.." Amelia tried to smile, but the fear was noted on her face.

"Well, at least you got away? So you hid in a closet?"

"Yea pretty much, though I ended up staying in one for about a whole day, it wasn't much fun, but this time I think I could manage."

Both Amelia and Zelgadis blushed, though he couldn't look her in the eyes, having a firm grip on her still.

Amelia had always been there for him, but when it came to this close of physical contact, he couldn't quite feel comfortable around her. His whole life had been about becoming strong, but because of it his own Grandfather turned him into the chimera he is now. With the help of his friends though, he had become to feel less of a disgusting creature and more of a protective ally.

_He's still sometimes so distant with me, hopefully by the end of the day I can help him out of his shell. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_I apologize if there is a little OOCness, I tried my best to allow them to act in a certain situation and hopefully it came out alright. Enjoy! Rated M for Mature._**

_I wonder if he has ever been this close with anyone before.. It makes me a little curious.. But I shouldn't just flat out ask him right? _

She was looking at Zelgadis for who knows how long, gazing at his face wondering about him with whatever thoughts came to mind.

_Why is she looking at me? Doesn't she realize this is more than I can handle! _Zelgadis had let his hands fall to his sides, looking away from Amelia with a slight violet blue blush on his cheeks. "Amelia, are you going to keep staring at me?"

_Now that I think about it… I probably won't get a chance like this again.. maybe I should take advantage of the situation? It won't be anything bad! Honestly.. I really like Mr. Zelgadis, he shouldn't have to worry._

_"_Amelia?" looking at her face, he realized she must have been thinking for a while, her eyes looked dazed even though she had been in fact looking at him. "Hey Amelia, if you don't snap out of it,,, hey why are you looking at me like that all of a sudden?"

Her lips are slightly open, her eyes a new deep shade of blue, I felt my own heart skip a beat as I felt her leaning in closer to my chest. I-I don't know what to do, I have never.. been in a situation like this before.

**Frozen**. That is how I felt, once her chest was completely over my own and her lips were nearly touching mine.** Seductive**. I had never seen Amelia in such a way nor did I ever think she had it in her. _Well if she wants to play the game, then two can play this game of __**Seduction**__._

_The look in his eyes, of uncertainty, I almost felt kind of bad. At least I haven't been rejected, but maybe I should stop here, before he really starts to hate me. _

Without another second of thought everything changed. Amelia had been sent to the floor, outside the closet, a thud escaped throughout the room. Pinned to the ground his hands on each side of her head, his eyes had changed, he now wore a smirk. What had Amelia brought upon herself?

"Amelia, you should know once you start, it's rather hard for me to turn back." He whispered the words in her ear, sending a well noticed shiver down her back. _Where did this confidence come from? Her face its completely flustered, its… adorable. _

"Mr. Zel.. gadis.." _Her heartbeat, it sounds so loud, almost as loud as mine. _

He smirked, lifting his head to look straight into her eyes. Then it hit Amelia, _if Mr. Zelgadis had been serious about this whole situation, he wouldn't have smirked right? He's teasing me! How dare he tease the princess Amelia Wil Tesla of Seyruun! Well two can play this game! I'll show him!_

Amelia moved her arms so that they were above her head, mixed in with her short dark hair. Her breast seemed to come together more as well, she silently spoke "It's a little hot in here Mr. Zelgadis.." She moved her right hand towards her belt, around her upper waist tugging at it. "Could you possibly help me remove this? I don't really have the energy right now.." She gave him a small smile, with a slight blush. _GOTCHA!_

Zelgadis had a look of slight shock on his features, Amelia had just transformed from a girl into a much more mature looking woman. He couldn't believe what was going on underneath him. _Zelgadis you're still in control, remember don't hesitate, it's a game; show her that you can handle this kind of situation. _

"Hm.. Amelia you're right, it has gotten a bit hot in here. You wouldn't mind if I took off my cape and loosened my shirt off first though, right?" Before Amelia could even answer his question, Zelgadis had started removing his cape, sitting up on his knees above her, making sure to remove the cloth slowly enough to capture her entire attention. Sitting straight up, he loosened his belt, hearing a gasp from Amelia. He quickly looked at her.

"Um.. Mr. Zelgadis.." Her entire face was red; she tried to look away but couldn't keep her eyes away from the spot, just underneath his belt. He then knew what she had been looking at.

"Gah!" He turned completely around, his back away from Amelia, in a sitting position. He couldn't believe what little she had done had already made him this stiff. _Gods I didn't think it would be THAT noticeable, I thought I had more control than this. Then again.. I completely forgot how effective Amelia is to me in any sense of the word._

Amelia had crawled towards him, leaning her chest against his back, her arms around his neck gently. "Mr. Zelgadis, it's alright, I'm okay, I was just shocked is all." He could hear the sweetness in her voice, it gave him enough strength to turn around, no point in hiding it.

Amelia once again couldn't help but stare at the bump in-between his legs. She had never before seen anything like it. Sure she knew about it, she was required to stay safe when out on adventures, and learning about how to stay protected was one of them, but never did she think her first time seeing one might be his.

_She's just looking at it, this is getting really uncomfortable, maybe she's expecting me to do something with it?_

Zelgadis gulped, his heart started to beat faster than before, he placed his hands on his pants, slowly lowering the fabric. Soon enough his boxers were showing, with a slightly larger bump presiding from it.

"A-Amelia, we can stop right here, we don't need to go any further." Amelia then looked up at Zelgadis, her face completely red. "Mr. Zelgadis, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but does that mean you give up? I.. I really like you Mr. Zelgadis.. I don't even think I could keep living without you by my side, but you're right this is a little too far, I'm sorry I pushed you too much."

_Wait what? _

"Amelia.. I.. might .. have been playing along, but the truth is.." he inhaled some air, looking her straight in the eyes with a flustered face. "I really like you too." His nerves were kicking in, he felt the need to get up and run away, his feelings were true though, after being with Amelia for so long, years after helping Pokota, he couldn't stay away from Amelia. He came up with new ways to keep them from separating, Traveling with Gourry and Lina helped them stick together as well. Every so often they did have to return to Seyrunn to inform her father, but everything else was alright. Everything was perfect..

Amelia sat there with a huge smile on her face; she didn't think she would ever hear Zelgadis return feelings for her. She tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly, forgetting about his little buddy.

"Ah!" she let out a slight moan. "What's wrong Amelia?" he quickly lifted his head to see if she was alright. "It's nothing, I just kind of.. got poked is all."

They both gave an awkward smile, blushing madly.

"So Amelia.. should we renew our little game?" Amelia laughed. " I don't know Mr. Zelgadis, you did already lose, I don't want to have to put you in your place a second time."  
"Is that a challenge?" He smirked, amused by her response. "That depends, think you can handle it?"

They both looked as if they were about to kiss, getting closer by each reply, but then a loud

**CRASH **was heard just about down the hall.

"**WHERE ARE THEY?! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO. NOBODY ESCAPES **

**LINA INVERSE!"**

"Llliiinnnaaa! You're going to bring the whole inn down!"

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed! Stay tuned for more future updates. Like I said before, my pleasure for doing this comes from the people who read it.


End file.
